We intend to develop new, efficient and general synthetic methods for the stereo-specific synthesis of the morphine alkaloids. Our approach follows a convergent synthesis plan, the key step of which involves a new photochemical method for annelated dihydrofuran formation. This step in the synthesis has been completed and we are attempting to form the last bond in the morphine structure.